


Communication is key

by IDontRememberMyName



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Happy Ending, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontRememberMyName/pseuds/IDontRememberMyName
Summary: This is the last chance for Kara to tell the truth to her best friend Lena: will she take the chance?A probably non-original plot where Lena found out about Kara being Supergirl.





	Communication is key

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) this is my first time writing supercorp so please be nice ahah  
> To be honest I don't really watch the show (except when my best friend does recap on snapchat) and I don't really read fanfics about the couples of the show, so this plot (as written in the summary) had been probably done over and over again and the characters might be a little bit OOC. I hope that you'll still like it though ... 
> 
> This story doesn't follow anything from the show as I don't watch it.  
> I don't own the characters.  
> All mistakes are mine.

National City. Friday. 11:30pm.

Lena Luthor was currently in her living room with a glass of red wine in her right hand. Gone was her work attire, replaced by sweatpants and a hoodie too big for her that used to belong to Jack.  
She wasn’t really doing anything except staring blankly at the TV in front of her. The news channel was currently broadcasting images of Supergirl fighting and alien and Lena was torn between being pissed and anxious because, of course she knew that her best friend was the hero in the blue and red suit. 

She learned the secret a long time ago, the first moment she met Supergirl. She knew that only Kara Danvers could look and believe in her like that.  
At first, she understood why it was a secret. She was a Luthor after all... but then their friendship grew, and the dark-haired girl gave the blonde a few opportunities to “come out” to her. Days after days, weeks after weeks, months after months, she watched her best friend trying to come up with excuses more and more ridiculous than the one before. And the understanding that she had, started to turn into sadness. She couldn’t understand why someone who kept saying that Lena was the best friend, that she was trustworthy and that she wasn’t like a family, couldn’t come clean to her. She knew that it was a huge secret and she certainly knew that the situation wasn’t easy for Kara, but she also knew that she had always been honest with the reporter and the feeling wasn’t mutual at the end… so that was really heart-breaking. 

So here she was trying to understand all the mixed emotions that she was feeling and trying not to drown everything into alcohol, which would be too easy and unhealthy. She could hear her secretary voice in the mind scolding her. She was too deep in her thoughts that she only realized a couple minutes later that the complicated situation the hero was in was finished. 

She turned off the TV and decided that she would give Kara a last chance before ending the friendship because even though their relationship was the best thing that ever happened to Lena, she couldn’t have a close bond with someone who was lying to her no matter the reasons. 

She was about to go to bed when she got a call from Alex Danvers: “Hey Lena it’s Alex, I’m sorry to bother you but could you, by any chance, come to the DEO please? There’s a driver waiting for you outside of the building. I’m sorry to take you by surprise but it’s really important...” 

“I’m on my way” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later she was at the DEO. She didn’t really know what to expect but she figured that this would be related to Supergirl. She had no idea why though considering that the last time she saw the superhero she seemed fine on TV. 

She rapidly saw the DEO Agent who was deep in her thoughts as well as looking like she hasn’t slept in days. When Alex saw the CEO, she sighed in relief: “Oh you’re here thank God again I’m sorry I called you how out of the blue, but we need your help with Supergirl.” 

“You don’t have to apologize Alex you know you can count on me. Is it related to the fight that happened earlier because from what I’ve seen on TV she seemed fine?”

“We thought that too but then she arrived, and she collapsed with no apparent reason.” Alex said frustration evident in her voice “Winn and I tried everything, but we just can’t find the source of the problem... And since you helped us before and you are basically a genius, I thought...”

“Where is she?” 

They both walked to the room where Supergirl/Kara was. Lena quickly realized that the hero wasn’t in good shape at all. She had no bruises nor cuts on her body and no traces of blood as well, but she looked sick: she was whiter than usual, her body was cold, her eyes closed, and she was shivering a lot. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took them a couple of hours and numerous tests to figure out what was going on. Turns out that Supergirl only had to touch her opponent to be infected by a very resistant virus.

Lena was about to leave the DEO to return home when Alex called her again to tell her that she was expected in the medical room. The Luthor agreed anxiously as she didn’t know what to expect. She found her best friend sitting on the bed and looking at her nervously. 

“I heard what you did for me and I wanted to thank you for that you keep saving me these days I don’t know what I’d do without you...” Kara said with a small smile

“Let’s just say that it’s a payback for all the time you saved me” Lena shrugs “How do you feel?”

“I’m ok, a bit tired but alright thanks to you”

“What are friends for? Right? ...” this was the last chance Lena was thinking about earlier. 

“I … you … I mean …” The hero stuttered and looked like a scared child ... she sighed and started fidgeting with her hands “so you know?” 

“Know what?” 

“About me being Kara or Supergirl ...” 

“I do” 

“Since when?” 

“The first time I met Supergirl I had suspicions … and then I had the confirmation from the numerous and unbelievable excuses and slips you made” she smiled a little at that “but mostly it was the way you looked and believed me for so long ... only Kara Danvers could do that...” 

“I’m sorry I wanted to tell you but truth to be told I didn’t know how … and a part of me liked the idea of you not knowing. I mean, most people who know about my secret knew because someone told them or because I had to tell them. For most of them it wasn’t really my choice to make it’s frustrating because it’s my secret and I should be able to decide on my terms I mean … i don’t regret it but … it’s kind of bittersweet … with you I wanted It to be different ... I … I you’re so important to me and that scared me ... because I’ve never felt like this before and this secret can put you in danger, even though I know you’re already are, … I just didn’t want to add more ... and after a while I just couldn’t find the right moment to tell you ... I chickened out all the time because I knew that you were going to be pissed and I didn’t want to lose you” throughout her speech Kara didn’t realize that she started crying and sobbing. 

“Why now? I mean I understand what you just said and I’m happy that you told me the truth but what changed?” 

“Nothing ... except that you saved me again and I realized that I’m tired of this situation ... and Alex told me she couldn’t wait to go home and be with Maggie and it made me think of you ... and I know I messed up and that you probably hate me right now and that me confessing my feelings is probably dumb but ...” 

“Stop talking” Lena stopped her gently. She walked to sit on the bed next to Kara. “I’m not going to lie i was hurt and angry ... and even though we need to talk about it more when you’ll feel better” Kara nodded “ I could never hate you ok ? You’re too important to me and ... well ... “Lena took a deep breath “I have feelings for you too ...” 

Kara’s grin couldn’t be bigger if she tried “you do? Really?” 

Lena leaned in “I do” and she kissed her. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
